The Afternoon song
by Cassil van Kosh
Summary: one day can be on year, one poem is love, and he...is falling for her RXR o yeah!


_Two lips Join by an instance is the first image that all the people (outside people) can watch. Is it only passion?, or a shy romance?, nobody could tell it,… in fact Regal thinks, nobody is allowed to know … except both kissing_.

This writing is just a feeling reflected in words… love…love.. corny love (noooo!! sounds like curt cobaine ex wife ahhhhh!!) Anyway… enjoy the:

**Afternoon Song**

Maybe they meet down the rain or under the sunset, mayby he tell her some romance words ore maybe she put out her usually cold mind to call his name in a strange way.

How that situation began or who gave the first step didn't mather in that moment. He put his hand in his chest for a moment. Inside something broken had started to live again. Regal turn his face to her, she… only stared at him … And he …

_Though your wicked eyebrows call  
Your nature into question  
(Unangelic's their suggestion,  
Witch whose eyes enthrall)  
_  
In the morning when he meet that professor, he only had been able to think in his Angel (Alicia) over and over again.

She was smart, but only that, only one more of the guys. But the days pass and in the noon, one day when he was cooking for the troop she appear infront his eyes like an other angel? No, like a beautiful dream reading near him, … oh! … and, he dicovered in that moment the fatal true, she was a witch… and she had poisoned him because…

_I adore you still  
O foolish terrible emotion  
Kneeling in devotion  
As a priest to his idol will._

But it cant be- he tought in that moment- because he beloved Alicia was alive inside him. He tryed to deny that emotion all the days until that Afternoon, until her soul call him in a whisper, ore he whisper first her name?. He wasn't able think with clarity…. and yes, something magical was happening.

_Your undone braids conceal  
Desert, forest scents,  
In your exotic countenance  
Lie secrets unrevealed._

The life put them a terrible cash, and now they were kissing slowly, remember all the moments they pass togheter with the others… but in secret only she and he. They were so close, he can feel and smell her…

_Over your flesh perfume drifts  
Like incense 'round a censor,  
Tantalizing dispenser  
Of evening's ardent gifts.  
_

She aparte him with kinddnes, did She return to her cold way?. -No pleas-Regal said to him self returning of the softly trance, only fore realice that he was really falling for her.

_  
No Philtres could compete  
With your potent idleness:  
You've mastered the caress  
That raises dead me to their feet_.

The both stay saparade by a imaginary line. Before the kiss nobody had said nothing, and after it nobody speak. The air was cuting by the emotions. And he can't take out his eyes from of her.

_Your hips themselves are romanced  
By your back and by your breasts:  
By your languid dalliance._

…And her eyes

-Your eyes are like the see, blue and depp- he thought

And those eyes response to him whit a misterius shine.

_Now and then, your appetite's  
Uncontrolled, unassuaged:  
Mysteriously enraged,  
You kiss me and you bite._

… I love you, he whisper in his mine, convinced that Alicia still in his hart but the time had passand and he need to restart. He tried to say something. ..

The afternoon surprise us- she said first in her property way

Sudenly he put like the color of a paper, did she love him to?… ore it was only passion, no love only need, She was like always, to hard, to hermetic, …

_Dark one, I am torn  
By your savage ways,_

But her eyes can't lie anymore…

_Then, soft as the moon, your gaze  
Sees my tortured heart reborn._

Like a nauty kid when is discovered by his fathers, Rain turn red, and in simply way she said:

-I love you…

And her blue eyes, opened him the secret passage of her hearth, reaviling the cute girl hiding inside the ice profesor Raine. And he only thougt…

_Beneath your satin shoe,  
Beneath your charming silken foot.  
My greatest joy I put  
My genius and destiny, too._

He hugge she tie, and give her an othe little kiss.., then he realiced that she was him hoppe, and then proclame into hr ear:

_You bring my spirit back,  
Bringer of the light.  
Exploding color in the night  
Of my Siberia so black.  
_  
Poem by **Charles Baudelaire**

**story (if we can call story) by me…**


End file.
